purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darling
|artist = Hayley Manara|released = September 1st 2019|length = 3:25|writer = Hayley Manara}} is a song by Hayley Manara. It is the first single of her upcoming second EP. Background Music Video Lyrics Oh oh, Oh oh Oh oh, oh oh Are you ready?! (Intro: You Attack My Heart) The day we first met You opened my quiet soul Like a new world opened, starts to move Unexpected earthquake Even my hidden secrets I knew all along Everything I wanted to say kept me shy It kept me moving This trembling that I feel can't stop It goes on and on and on My whole world is you I want to throw it all, run away with you Look at me look at me now You're playing games, you don’t know but you do now I can't turn it off Our love is burning hot, hot flames My heart is pounding I'll give you everything, only take my heart Don’t you know you’re my destiny Shining light upon you and me I feel like I’m dizzy More and more I fall, Darling Stop me now before I hit the floor You attack my heart You attack my heart You attack my heart You attack my heart You attack my heart Oh no, I'm already stumbling over my words This is all not a joke Love is a red ember Blow, the wind grows bigger the flames come to view My mother doesn't know if this is a drug or poison Your love is a plague, but I am the potion Take me down your darkened road, let me alight it Like all my standards are now set on you Like the moon shines over the earth We'll meet Woo Woo I’ll come to you On the woo woo woo On the love trail (Don’t let my heart go black_ When I look at you, my heart is pounding Like a drumming echo I get to know my heart’s, hidden love (Our love is burning brighter now) My heart is pounding I'll give you everything, only take my heart Don’t you know you’re my destiny Shining light upon you and me I feel like I’m dizzy More and more I fall, Darling Stop me now before I hit the floor You attack my heart I don’t know how long until you’re mine Anywhere Anywhere, think of you Anytime Anyplace, day or night Come closer If we both face tomorrow together You in my imagination taste so sweet But what if you were in my reality My mom told me every day Always watch out for boys who do you harm Love is like a fire I'm hurt, Eh Need something different than this pointless life My heart is pounding I'll give you everything, only take my heart Don’t you know you’re my destiny Shining light upon you and me I feel like I’m dizzy More and more I fall, Darling Stop me now before I hit the floor You attack my heart Oh oh, oh oh Trivia Gallery Official Links *Inspo Category:Hayley Manara